


Working On It

by Logansdemons



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self Harm, Smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logansdemons/pseuds/Logansdemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk louis, punk Liam, punk Zayn, flower Harry, flower Niall, Hipster Perrie. All seniors in high school. They face some difficulties a normal teenager in high school wouldn't face.</p><p>Play List;<br/>Small Bump- Ed Sheeran<br/>Say Something - A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera<br/>Bulletproof Love- Pierce the Veil<br/>Can You Feel My Heart- Bring Me The Horizon<br/>Strong- One Direction<br/>Half a Heart -One Direction<br/>Demons - imagine Dragons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working On It

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of self harm and drugs and deaths

It was the first day of school and Niall and Harry were walking in together. They were both wearing shorts and tie dye shirts with flower crowns and their bags were slung over their shoulder decorated with paint and pins. Over on the other side of the courtyard were what Niall and Harry liked to call the bad boys. One of them was dating theirs friend Perrie. She was a tall blonde who dressed sorta hipster you could say. She was over there with her boy friends Zayn. Zayn was dressed in a comic book shirt and a leather jacket with black skinny jeans and red vans. The other two were leaning up against the wall one on the shorter side, curvy, thick thighs and wearing a pullover with Bring Me The Horizon on it's front he also had a bit of stubble on his face and bright blue eyes and a glowing smile, Harry had a crush on him, but he would never have a chance because Louis liked bulky guys. Liam, the one Niall liked was wearing a short sleeve batman shirt an skinny khakis with batman converse. They were all covered in tattoos and piercings. Niall and Harry thought it was a huge turn on even though they weren't into that stuff. Niall and Harry walked past them waving to Perrie as they past. As they walked ink the school there were a whole bunch of sign up sheets. Niall and Harry wanted to sign up for crafts and foot ball. Harry wasn't all that good at football but he could qualify, Niall was great at footie, he was from Ireland. He moved to Yorkshire when he was 5 because his mother and father got divorced, he moved with his father and brother. Harry lived here his whole life and him and Niall have been best friends since primary school when they were in the same class. Growing up was a bit rough for Harry because his real dad left his mum when Harry was ten and he kept getting step dads that would abuse him and his mom, the sweetest women, would follow into bad habits and get drunk when one of Harry's step dads would leave. Niall on the other hand would see his mum on vacations and holidays so it wasn't much a struggle for him. He and Niall mostly kept quiet. They walked about school keeping things on the fowl low. The only time they talked was out side of school. They were best friends an they never told anyone anything. But when it all changes and their lives flip upside down where do they begin? When does it change? Or will it be like this forever? It's all gone wrong but maybe it's for good. When you find someone you go through everything for them. 


End file.
